Say
by Houseandwilson18
Summary: Sometimes saying too much is better than not saying not enough House/Wilson


**Say**

_Sometimes it's better to say too much than not enough_ Say, John Mayer

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of House M.D but I could offer someone some ancient Genesis CDs that I bought off Amazon.

(6 months later)

This story was written on a very bizarre whim that hit me when I heard this song and saw the preview of the Bucket List. Yes, peer pressure of writing a morose story clouded my judgment ;)

"How could have this possibly happened? Not even in the strangest alternate universe would fate turn out this way" House thought befuddled and knee deep in painful grief. He briefly opened his eyes, to survey the large group of people that stood apart from him gathered in a humble Jewish synagogue. Out of the farthest corner of his right eye, he could see that Cuddy was modestly dressed in a fitted black dress while poorly attempting to cover her beet red eyes, which resulted from at least a week of sobbing by herself in her office. Chase and Foreman, who sat at an arm's length apart, wore stoic expressions as they focused their vision on a bent over House, attempting to digest the powerful reality of Wilson passing away at such a young age. Cameron, on the other hand, who was sitting nudged against Chase, was dressed in a dressy pair of black trousers and a matching loose blouse, while gripping Chase's hand strongly as several solitary tears rolled down her cheeks.

In the left side of the synagogue, Wilson's extended and primary family members were gathered tightly in the front first aisles. House grew slightly uncomfortable as he witnessed Wilson's stern father pass an antique handkerchief to Wilson's devastated meek Mother. House absentmindedly twiddled his cane around as he took a deep breath. "You're lucky I gave such a damn about you Wilson. Otherwise, I wouldn't have bothered to attend this uncomfortable gathering in the first place" House thought unhappily to himself as he shuffled the papers of his speech in order. "In tragic cases like this, I really wonder how Jewish and Christian people continue to believe in the so-called great and Almighty God. Destiny, if it made any sense, would have resulted in me dying before him. Hell, I've cheated death enough times to capture Jesus' attention, with riding my beloved motorcycle recklessly and consuming excessive amounts of Vicoden. Wilson never failed to nag me about electrocuting myself by inserting a metal knife into an electrical circuit". House said frankly to the crowd.

He managed to get a few chuckles out of the crowd, as he looked mournfully at Wilson's closed casket. Wilson insisted on passing away tastefully, although he obsessed over which of his suits to wear for his funeral, which gave House many reasons to prod him. House laughed quietly to himself as he saw Cuddy roll her eyes sarcastically. "James Wilson was probably one of the only people that I gave the time of day, which my parents would say is a monumental event. Even with his demanding and grueling job as the Head of Oncology, he managed to make sure that I didn't cause complete havoc on the hospital, for everyone's well-being. He somehow managed to skillfully transfer positions as my best friend to my loving partner, without causing damage to psyche or" he pointed to his bad leg, "my body. House said shakily as his colleagues stared agape at his vulnerability becoming slightly visible.

House felt several tears forming but fought them off as he continued his tribute. "The one thing I most regret is how poorly I treated him. He nearly lost his license to practice medicine and risked being fired, just so he could save my sorry ass. I should have told him that I loved him sooner, so I could have saved him some heartbreak from his 3 failed marriages" House said with regret as Cuddy began to tear up again. "Anyway, when I noticed that Wilson was walking slightly off-balance, experiencing physical pain and weakness, I was hoping to whatever higher power that exists, that it wasn't cancer. But when his CAT scan results came back, which he insisted on having it the next day, it revealed that a 4 millimeter inoperable and malignant tumor had reduced Wilson's extra 50, maybe 60 extra years of living to 6 short months" House said quietly as he gripped the wooden sides of the podium.

"After 18 years of dealing with patients dying, I thought I would be somewhat prepared for the shocking blow of losing him so quickly. I was incredibly wrong; I couldn't eat or sleep for 2 weeks in the worst depression I've ever suffered. But, ironically after Wilson comforted and coaxed me out of emotional agony, I decided that if he was going to die only at the young age of 39, we were damn sure he was going to go properly. This was precisely why we took over 5 months off from work to do every life goal Wilson wanted to achieve before his impending death. Although we were both grieving the lost time we had left together during this time, it was the most James Wilson, the straight laced oncologist had lived and truly experienced living in his nearly 40 years of morality. We both had the chance to visit world sights and carry out his goals without any inhibitions. And honestly, it was the most relaxed and cheerful side I had ever seen of my partner. I can certainly say that we will all miss him horribly" House ended his tribute abruptly as the stunned crowd sat in awe, while swiftly hobbling off the stage.

(To be continued)


End file.
